One Shot Junick
by AlaskWinter
Summary: Colección de One Shot de Junick (Nick And Judy)
1. Distracción - Nick POV

_**Antes de iniciar esta colección de "One Shot de Junick". Estas historias no me pertenecen, sino a la autora: "Stuckiyun" que me dio permiso de traducirla en español.**_

 _ **Un punto quiero tocar aquí tengo una colección de "Locuras de Nicudy" escrito por mí, que por el momento se encuentra en Wattapad si gusta pasar leerlo.**_

 _ **Asi que damos comienzo con el primer One Shot, y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la Imagen:**_ _ **mortic_ox**_

 _ **Distracción [Nick POV]**_

 _Me quedé en el fondo de la habitación en silencio mientras veía a Judy trabajar en su computadora. Algo sobre un robo en la Plaza Sahara o algo así, no sé. Como este era su caso, Judy me desterró a la esquina de la habitación y me dijo que no dijera ni hiciera nada que pudiera distraerla. Todavía estaba enojada conmigo por esa broma que le hice la semana pasada mientras dormía. Le hice fingir que ella era un pescador que remaba de un tiburón en su bote y fue increíble. Capté todo en video._

 _Sonreí para mis adentros cuando una idea apareció en mi cabeza, y saqué mis manos de mis bolsillos. Naturalmente, el Jefe Bogo también me asignó este caso, pero Judy me dijo que era ella._

 _Caso, y dijo que estaría trabajando por su cuenta como venganza por la broma. Simplemente me encogí de hombros ya que sabía que ella me perdonaría tarde o temprano, pero, francamente, parecía que ella no iba a volver pronto. Y lo odié cuando Judy estaba enojada._

 _Entonces, me puse de pie directamente desde mi posición apoyada contra la pared y caminé hacia Judy, deslizando mis brazos por sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello mientras descansaba mi cabeza sobre la de ella, haciendo que una de sus orejas se volviera floja en el la presión que le había puesto. Judy simplemente continuó trabajando como si yo no estuviera allí y suspiré en voz alta, listo para poner en práctica mi plan._

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — Judy preguntó, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a la pantalla frente a ella.

—Estoy aburrido, —me quejé, a propósito sonando como un niño.

—Entonces encuentra algo que hacer en tu esquina, — contestó Judy, ignorándome por completo. — No dejaré que me distraigas, —afirmó en serio.

Levanté mi cabeza de la de ella por un momento mientras levantaba una ceja, pero la volví a bajar una vez que pensé en otro plan astuto.

— ¿Es eso una apuesta? — Le pregunté burlonamente, acariciando mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

 _Judy se detuvo en sus acciones por un segundo, y la escuché reír ligeramente antes de moverme debajo de mí, haciendo que la soltara y retrocediera un poco para darle más espacio. Se giró y se puso de pie en su silla, colocando sus manos en sus caderas con confianza mientras me miraba, la más leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios._

—Bien, Nicholas, — dijo, enfatizando el uso de mi nombre. —Si me distraes, te dejaré trabajar este caso conmigo.

—Ya estaba trabajando en el caso antes de esto, —dije con una sonrisa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡A-bubabababup! ¡Sin interrupciones! —Judy exclamó y levanté mis manos en la posición de rendición antes de devolverlas a mis bolsillos.

—Pero si no me distraes, entonces... —Hizo una pausa, golpeándose la barbilla mientras trataba de pensar en un castigo adecuado para vengarse de esa broma. — ¡Ooh! Entonces tienes que dejarme publicar esa foto de ti en tu sudadera en Internet, —terminó, inclinándose hacia adelante en el desafío.

 _Ooh, la imagen... mal movimiento. Realmente odiaba esa imagen porque me veía terrible en ese traje de sudadera. Como... realmente, realmente terrible. Bueno, supongo que tendré que esforzarme más para distraer a Judy, lo cual no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba distraída con las mariposas._

—Ok, —asentí, extendiendo mí brazo para que ella estrechara mi mano. —Acuerdo.

 _Judy miró mi mano antes de mirarme, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras me estrechaba la mano. Chico, ella no tenía idea de lo que planeaba hacerle._

 _ **{Final extendido}**_

— ¡Estupendo! —Exclamó Judy, volteándose y sentándose en su silla antes de estirar sus brazos frente a ella. —Ir.

 _Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello suavemente mientras descansaba mi cabeza sobre la de ella, poniéndome cómoda antes de tararear para mí misma._

— ¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes? —Judy se burló.

—Oh, confía en mí, pastel de zanahoria, esto es solo la punta del iceberg, — le respondí, sonriendo para mí.

—Bueno, ¿podrías apurarte un poco? — Ella solicitó, dándome un gesto de aceleración. —Casi termino.

 _Eché un vistazo a la pantalla de su computadora para encontrar que los archivos que estaba descargando estaban 47% completos._

—Yo iba a ser una tortura lenta para ti, Pelusa, —bromeé con un tono de falsa decepción.

—Bueno, es mejor que te des prisa, — contestó Judy con tanta burla en su voz como yo en la mía. —50% completado...—Cantó, volviendo a la pantalla de su computadora.

 _Afortunadamente, sabía cómo distraer a Judy, y no, no con mariposas, sino con besos. Besos lentos y misericordiosos por los labios y el cuello. Aunque no tenía acceso a sus labios en ese momento, sabía exactamente dónde golpearla, y lo hice._

 _Presioné ligeramente mis labios contra la parte posterior de su oreja, haciendo que se levantaran. Bueno, ahora la tenía distraída._

— ¿Te rindes? —Pregunté burlonamente.

—No, —Judy respondió rápidamente, con la voz tensa como si estuviera tratando de contener algo.

 _Sonreí con satisfacción contra su pelaje ya que sabía que la tenía justo donde la quería. Planeé tomarlo diabólicamente lento solo para poder ver a Judy relajarse al alcance de mis dedos. Bueno, mis labios en este caso, pero aún sería un espectáculo digno de ver._

 _Suavemente devolví mis labios a su posición original, en ese punto detrás de la oreja de Judy, y lo besé ligeramente, haciendo que Judy temblara debajo de mí. Luego salpiqué besos en y alrededor de esa área antes de caminar lentamente por la parte posterior de su cabeza y su cuello. Me di cuenta de que Judy se resistía a la necesidad de interesarse por mis acciones, y disfruté de tener el control por una vez._

 _Me detuve rápidamente para mirar hacia atrás a la pantalla de su computadora, y noté que estaba tocando con los dedos contra la mesa. Ella deseaba que esto hubiera terminado y me encantó. Saber que tenía algo que podría hacerla así me hizo sentir dominante por primera vez, lo cual fue una gran sensación. Sabiendo que tenía una ventaja cuando se trataba de algo. Incluso si fuera una buena distracción, lo tomaré._

 _71% completado._

 _Enterré mi cara en el hueco del cuello de Judy y exhalé suavemente sobre el pelaje debajo de mí, haciendo que Judy temblara debajo de mí._

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté burlonamente contra el pelaje de su cuello.

—Mmm, — fue la respuesta tensa de mi novia y supe que estaba a punto de romperse, ya que las palabras ni siquiera eran una opción para ella a riesgo de gemir.

 _Volví a besar ligeramente el cuello de Judy lo más lenta y tortuosamente posible, saboreando cada momento que la tenía bajo mi hechizo. Una forma en que sabía que Judy estaba a punto de ceder era la forma en que se tensaba debajo de mí, que era el primer signo de ceder. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sacarle una reacción, la computadora emitió un pitido y Judy surgió de debajo de mí antes de que siquiera lo supiera._

— ¡Woo-hoo! — Ella aplaudió cuando me puse derecho.

Miré más allá de ella hacia la computadora. 100% completo.

—Bueno, parece que me ganaste, —le dije, empujando mis manos en mis bolsillos.

— ¡Ohhh sí! — Exclamó Judy, luciendo aún más feliz que un niño que acababa de ganar en una lucha de brazo falso contra su padre. — Y estoy publicando esa imagen cuando lleguemos a casa, —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla.

 _Me encogí de hombros en derrota y le sonreí. Fue agradable saber que Judy ya no estaba enojada conmigo, y todo lo que necesité fue la publicidad de una foto mía, que borré de su teléfono de cualquier manera, por lo que no la publicaría pronto._

—En verdad eres un zorro astuto, —dijo Judy mientras sacaba el dispositivo USB del disco de la computadora y lo guardaba en su bolsillo trasero.

—Y no eres tan tonto como yo pensaba que eras, —le respondí, siguiendo a Judy cuando ella abría la puerta y salía, riéndose burlona de mi comentario.

—Jajá, muy gracioso, — se rió sarcásticamente. — Tal vez podría utilizarte en este caso como señuelo.

—Oh, ¿entonces realmente me dejas entrar en este caso? —Pregunté en falso asombro. —Bueno, ¿no eres generosa?

—Cállate, Nick, —se rió mientras volvíamos a casa para cargar esos archivos en nuestra computadora.


	2. Fuera en la ciudad Judy POV

_**Hi, aquí les dejo el siguiente One Shot de "Junick", espero que sea de su agrado**_ **^-^**

 _ **Autor: Stuckiyun**_

 _ **Fuera en la ciudad**_ **[Judy POV]**

* * *

 _Nick y yo paseamos por las calles vacías de Zootopia Central mientras la luna brillaba en el cielo sobre nosotros. Las calles eran normalmente pacíficas a esta hora de la noche y, aunque no lo fueran, aún me sentiría seguro con Nick a mi lado._

 _Me acurruqué contra el brazo de Nick mientras seguíamos caminando por la calle, y se me acaba de ocurrir que todo esto fue muy repentino. Quiero decir, hace solo media hora Nick me dijo que me pusiera algo lindo y me pusiera los zapatos, sin siquiera decirme a dónde íbamos. Aparentemente, estábamos caminando por la ciudad y cuando le pregunté a dónde me llevaba, él solo dijo: "Ya verás"._

 _Entonces, sí, estaba emocionado pero también un poco nervioso. Nick y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace dos años y, normalmente, estaría al día con todos sus planes y planes, principalmente porque los forzaría a dejarlo, pero esta vez, parece que no pude descifrarlo. Así que decidí seguir lo que estaba haciendo, fingir que no sospechaba nada._

—Nick, ¿a dónde vamos? — Decidí preguntar después de unos minutos de caminar infructuosamente.

—Para un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, — Nick finalmente respondió simplemente cuando doblamos una esquina.

— ¿Espectáculo de fuegos artificiales? — Me pregunté a mí mismo. —No sabía que había un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales esta noche.

—Debes estar al día con los tiempos, cariño, o de lo contrario no sabrás nada de lo que está pasando en este mundo, —respondió Nick con inteligencia, sonriendo a nada en particular.

—Discúlpeme, Sr. Fox que se despierta a la una de la tarde en un fin de semana, — respondí, esa frase sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza, causando que me encogiera. —Sé mucho sobre este mundo y les aseguro que no había nada sobre un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en las noticias.

—Lo que sea que diga, señorita coneja todavía mira las noticias, — Nick sonrió mientras nos acercamos a la plaza del pueblo, que estaba algo abarrotada. Los animales se dispersaron en grupos aquí y allá.

—Esta es nuestra parada, —dijo Nick, mirando su reloj.

 _Estábamos de pie directamente en medio de los grupos de animales dispersos a nuestro alrededor cuando Nick sacó mi pluma de zanahoria del bolsillo de su abrigo. Le levanté una ceja, preguntándome qué clase de daño podía hacer con un bolígrafo cuando presionó el botón de reproducción, un mensaje que ni siquiera sabía que había reordenado al tocar el aire a medianoche._

" _Te amo, Nick"._

 _Jugué una y otra vez, atrapando la atención de más y más animales mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojas y mi rubor se hacía más profundo._

—Nick, apágalo, — siseé, mirando las caras confundidas que me rodeaban.

—Espera, espera, espera, — Nick se rió, jugando una vez más. — ¡Escucha lo nostálgico que suenas!

" _Te amo, Nick"._

 _Jugó de nuevo y tenía razón. Soné melancólico y ni siquiera voy a negar que lo fuera. Salté en un intento de quitarle la pluma, pero él me sostuvo sosteniendo una mano en mi cabeza._

—Nick, si viniste aquí para avergonzarme delante de la gente, ¡bien hecho! ¡Lo has hecho! ¿Puedes apagarlo? — Supliqué mientras sentía las lágrimas brotar en mis ojos.

—Lo haré, lo haré, solo tengo que decir algo, — dijo, y con eso, apagó el reproductor y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Judy, sé que me amas. Y yo también te amo, mucho. Así que... — Comenzó, sacando lo que parecía una caja negra de su bolsillo trasero y poniéndose de rodillas. — Entonces, ¿me harás el honor de ser mi esposa? — Preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras abría la caja, revelando un hermoso anillo de esmeralda.

 _No entendí las palabras mientras la gente de la ciudad que nos rodea comenzó a gritar y evitar. La sonrisa de Nick se hizo más grande cuando asentí, sintiendo las lágrimas de vergüenza de antes correr por mi cara como lágrimas de alegría. Nick deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y me abrazó con fuerza, solo me hizo llorar más fuerte en su hombro._

 _Así que esto era lo que estaba planeando todo el tiempo. Para sacarme tarde en la noche y proponerme en el centro de la ciudad._

—Oye, ¿dónde están los fuegos artificiales? — Pregunté, alejándome y mirando a Nick.

—Bueno, ya ves, los controlo usando este botón, — explicó, sosteniendo un controlador con un botón rojo. — Se supone que debo presionarlo cuando me beses, así que...

 _Corté a Nick bruscamente al presionar mis labios contra los suyos, haciendo que dejara caer el controlador con sorpresa mientras él sucumbía lentamente al beso y me devolvía el beso. Afortunadamente, el controlador aterrizó con el botón boca abajo, de modo que, cuando tocó el suelo, se dispararon los fuegos artificiales. Ni siquiera necesité mirar hacia arriba o alejarme para saber que eran hermosas. Y ni siquiera quería, ya que la idea de convertirme en Judy Wilde pasó por mi mente, haciéndome sentir más feliz que nunca._

* * *

 _ **Rincón del Traductor:**_ _Como verán esta es una nueva pero serán historias cortas, u otra largas, cuando lo leí bueno su idioma original en "Ingles" así que pensé porque no traducirlo en Español, y me contacte con la autora me dio permiso. Ahora yo se la comparto, y respeto al anterior: "Relatos de One Shot Torpe zorro, y Torpe coneja queda en pendiente en espera, porque en Wattpad estoy haciendo una historia: "Las Locuras de Nicudy", y tengo dos historias traduciendo e igual con el permiso del autor aunque ahí son dos, a la mejor se preguntaran porque no publicarlo aquí en "Fanfiction" la simple razón fue el acuerdo en publicarla haya por eso, y volviendo al tema de Relatos aun no tengo fecha definida cuando publicare el último capítulo, tal vez no lo mencione pero solo queda uno que la segunda parte de "Borracha Bunny" asi que tendrán que ser pacientes. Y mientras tanto disfruten de estos One Shot de Junick porque solo es comienzo._


	3. Frío - Nick POV

_**Bien damos inicio con el tercer "One Shot Junick".**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado**_

* * *

 _ **Autor: Stuckiyun**_

* * *

 _ **3\. Frío**_ _ **[Nick POV]**_

 _No tenía ganas de volver a casa. No todavía, de todos modos. Quería pasear por las calles un poco más antes de decir que era un día y dormir con toda la miseria y el dolor que este lugar me ha causado en los últimos diez años._

 _ **"En Zootopia, puedes ser lo que quieras ser".**_

 _Sí claro. Un zorro ni siquiera puede caminar por la calle sin ser aterrorizado por todos los animales de presa que se cruzan._

 _Decidí detenerme en la esquina de una calle solitaria, apoyada en la pared detrás de mí mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo de mi abrigo y lo encendía. Recibí algunos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de mi compañero de cuarto, pero los ignoré cuando decidí jugar a Twist. (No juzgues, es un buen juego)._

 _Aproximadamente diez minutos después de mí decimotercer intento en el juego, escuché ruidos ligeros y respiraciones temblorosas a mi lado. Decidí ignorarlos, ya que probablemente eran sonidos concedidos por el viento, pero cuando comenzaron a sonar más reales, decidí que eran verdaderos sollozos._

 _Asomé la cabeza por la esquina de la pared para ver a un conejito, más o menos de mi edad, con un café en sus manos con mitones, temblando mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ella no pareció notarme mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro, usando su brazo tembloroso para limpiarlas._

 _De repente sentí lástima por esta pobre conejita, ya que parecía realmente molesta por... lo que sea que ella estaba molesta. Y sabía que no estaría durmiendo esta noche a menos que la ayudara._

—Oye, ¿estás bien? — Le pregunté sinceramente cuando doblé la esquina a la vista.

 _La conejita era realmente muy bonita. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja con cremallera y una bufanda de franela roja alrededor del cuello, con una falda y medias azul marino, seguidas de botas de nieve marrón y esos mitones rojos. Sus hermosos ojos morados parecían tan sin vida en la noche y temí que nunca volvieran a brillar a pesar de que ni siquiera la conocía._

 _Ella me miró, su nariz tembló mientras volvía a sorber._

—Oh, sí, estoy bien, —mintió, tomando otro sorbo de su café.

—Mentiras, — dije de repente, haciendo que frunciera sus cejas con disgusto hacia mí.

— ¿Le ruego que me disculpe? — Ella preguntó con incredulidad.

—Estás mintiendo. Ahora dime qué pasa, — dije simplemente, devolviendo mi teléfono al bolsillo.

—E-bueno, —comenzó, pero luego se estremeció, lo que me hizo sentir aún peor para ella.

—Oh, aquí, — le dije, quitándome el abrigo azul y ofreciéndoselo. Sabía que sería enorme para ella, pero al menos estaría más cálida.

— ¡Oh No, no! — Ella dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Estoy bien, —insistió ella.

—Solo toma el abrigo, —le dije, sosteniéndolo para que ella lo tomara.

 _Eventualmente cedió y tomó el abrigo de mis manos, colocándolo sobre sus hombros antes de volverse hacia mí. Miré la taza en sus manos y pensé que debía estar casi vacía, así que hice algo que pensé que era un poco loco teniendo en cuenta que acababa de conocer a esta conejita._

—Vamos, — le dije, tendiéndole la mano para que ella lo tomara. — Te puedo hacer otro de esos cuando volvamos a mi casa, — le ofrecí, inclinando mi cabeza hacia la taza de poliestireno en sus manos mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

 _Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano con su mitón y juré que podía sentir la frialdad que emanaba de ella en mi mano, pero lo ignoré._

—Soy Nick, — le dije, sonriendo más mientras me devolvía la sonrisa, una lágrima de alegría se derramaba de su párpado.

—Judy, — respondió, secándose la lágrima con su otro brazo.

—Judy...— pensé para mis adentros. _'Es un lindo nombre.'_

—Bueno, Judy, —me reí un poco. — ¿Deberíamos volver a la mía para poder prepararte otro café? —Pregunté, mirando con alegría mientras su rostro se iluminaba levemente,

—Me gustaría mucho.

* * *

 _ **Rincón del traductor:**_ _Cuando lo leí, este no puede ser tan lindo, bueno no es el único si no que vendrán más adelante, y no tengo fecha exacta para subir cada uno, estén al pendiente...ante cualquier error que noten tanto en la historia me lo comentan_


	4. Navidad paseando - Judy POV

_**4\. Navidad paseando**_ _ **[Judy POV]**_

 _ **Autor:**_ _ **Stuckiyun**_

* * *

 _Salté por la calle felizmente mientras las diferentes tiendas brillaban a la luz del sol. Mantas de nieve cubrían tanto los caminos como los techos de Zootopia y en realidad me alegré de que fuera así. Zootopia era normalmente un lugar muy hermoso en el invierno, y hoy no fue una excepción. Bueno, hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por Nick dando vueltas detrás de mí como un adolescente temperamental._

—Te agradezco que vengas conmigo, Nick, —le dije, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

 _Parecía tan malhumorado como la última vez que lo revisé, y no sabía por qué. La Navidad solía ser un momento de felicidad y esperaba que se metiera en el espíritu de las cosas antes de hacerlo perfecto para él. Incluso traté de animarlo comprándole los primeros regalos de Navidad, ¡pero ni siquiera eso funcionó! No estoy diciendo que no estuviera agradecido, porque realmente lo era. Pero aun así no cambió su estado de ánimo._

—Es la cuarta vez que me lo dices desde que salimos aquí, Zanahorias, —dijo Nick sin rodeos mientras continuaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pero esa es la cuarta vez que te veo tan miserable, — dije, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. — ¡Y no me gusta!

—Mira, Hopps, simplemente no me gusta la Navidad, ¿de acuerdo? — Nick espetó, mirándome con fastidio.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunté con tristeza, volviendo a mirarlo. —¡A todos les gusta la Navidad!

—Bueno, yo no. Odio la frialdad y los animales alegres, y el típico ajetreo de las calles, —refunfuñó, mirando a todos a nuestro alrededor. — Es simplemente irritante.

 _De repente, tengo una idea brillante. Durante todos los primeros regalos que le di, ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente personal como para hacer pensar a Nick que había alguien que realmente se preocupaba por él. La Navidad era un momento para la familia, y Nick no tenía una. Entonces, iba a personalizar un regalo para él. Esto iba a ser increíble._

 _{El día de Navidad}_

 _Corrí al apartamento de Nick, todavía ajustando mi bota mientras tocaba frenéticamente la puerta, agarrando su regalo bajo mi brazo. Finalmente, Nick abrió la puerta y, para mi sorpresa, ya estaba levantado y vestido. Es bueno saber que no lo había despertado._

— ¡Feliz Navidad!" Sonreí, entregándole su regalo.

—Judy, ¿otro regalo? —Él preguntó con incredulidad.

Asentí con orgullo mientras ponía mis manos detrás de mi espalda, rebotando sobre mis dedos de los pies.

—Ahora me siento mal solo por conseguir uno, — se rió entre dientes mientras daba un paso hacia un lado, dejándome entrar.

Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y dejó su regalo en el sofá. Me senté junto a él, asegurándome de que el envoltorio y todo fuera perfecto antes de que Nick volviera, entregándome un regalo mío antes de sentarme a mi lado.

—Abre el tuyo primero, — dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia el pequeño paquete en mis manos.

 _Miré hacia abajo al presente y noté que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo para zanahorias, lo cual me pareció muy divertido. A pesar de que era pequeño, aún me encantaba, aunque no tenía idea de qué se trataba. Desenvolví cuidadosamente el regalo, asegurándome de no rasgar el papel, ya que se veía realmente bien. Dentro había una caja de teléfono de zanahoria, que me hizo reír a carcajadas antes de que siquiera lo supiera._

— ¡Nick, esto es increíble! — Exclamé, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo.

—Me alegro de que te guste, —soltó una risita, abrazándome antes de soltarme y señaló su regalo.

— ¡Ábrelo!— Insistí, saltando arriba y abajo en mi asiento.

—Ok, vale, tranquilízate zanahorias, —sonrió Nick al abrir el fino regalo en sus manos. Dentro había un marco, pero no cualquier cuadro. Una personalizada. El marco especialmente fue especial. El marco era un gran collage de imágenes de Nick y yo que hemos tomado en los últimos años, todas las cuales guardé en una carpeta en mi computadora, solo para hacerle ese marco de fotos.

Miré emocionado mientras lo levantaba y examinaba el marco con asombro.

—Judy... —Comenzó, pero no pudo terminar. — ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

—Fácil, de verdad. Hice la forma del marco en mi computadora, luego inserté las imágenes y luego se las envié a un fabricante, — le contesté radiante de alegría.

— ¡Lo amo! — Exclamó, abrazándome de repente.

 _Dudé al principio, pero pronto lo abracé más fuerte, solo haciendo que me abrazara más fuerte._

—La mejor Navidad de todos los tiempos", me susurró al oído antes de echarse atrás.

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Oh eso no es nada, solo es comienzo de estos One Shot_

 _ **Darkkness666**_ _ **:**_ _Espero que te sigan gustando, porque vendrán más… y gracias por leer_


	5. Diferente - Judy POV

_**Aquí les dejo el siguiente "One Shot Junick", y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Autor: Stuckiyun**_

* * *

 _ **5\. Diferente [Judy POV]**_

 _Estaba tumbada en el césped frente a mi apartamento con mi habitual atuendo veraniego, una blusa morada con un chaleco negro debajo con unos pantalones cortos negros y leyendo casualmente un libro. Fue un buen día y, casualmente, mi día libre. Tenía que admitir que realmente disfruté mis días libres, pero hoy me sentía diferente. Hoy en sí mismo se sintió diferente. Probablemente porque Nick no estaba aquí. No estaba seguro de si también era su día libre, pero me sentía raro sin él a mi lado. Quería imaginar que él estaba aquí, a mi lado, haciendo un comentario estúpido sobre que yo era un tonto conejito. Entonces eso es lo que hice._

 _Nick se sentó frente a mí en la hierba, mirando a nada en particular. En todo caso, parecía aburrido. Levanté la vista de mi libro para ver que tenía los oídos caídos, y fue entonces cuando noté que algo andaba mal._

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Pregunté, deslizándome frente a él.

 _Recogí mi marcador a mi lado y lo coloqué en mi libro, colocándolo a mi lado antes de volver mi atención a Nick. Parecía realmente triste y odiaba ver a Nick triste. Nick debe ser astuto y divertido y tortuoso, no... Triste. Me desplomé sobre mi vientre y me tumbé en la hierba frente a él, mirando su triste cara. Pobre Nick._

— ¿Mella? — Pregunté, poniendo mi mano en su brazo.

Él me miró y me sonrió tristemente, su intento de tratar de parecer feliz por mí me hizo sentir aún peor de lo que ya lo hice.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté, mis cejas se arrugaron de preocupación.

—Nada, solo estaba... pensando... — Respondió, suspirando.

— ¿Acerca de? — Pregunté, frotándome ligeramente los brazos.

Las orejas de Nick se animaron levemente y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Te reirías de mí, —admitió, riéndose un poco también.

 _Sabiendo que a Nick siempre le gustaba mi lado más activo que mi lado dulce, agarré su corbata y lo bajé a mi altura, tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaban. Unas mariposas inquietas surgieron de mi estómago pero las ignoré, sabiendo que hacer que Nick se sintiera mejor era en lo que se suponía que debía centrarme. El propio Nick pareció sorprendido, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestras caras._

—Pruébame, — le susurré, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia él.

Nick me devolvió la sonrisa, su astuto lado lentamente volviendo a salir de él.

—Estaba pensando en ti, Judy, —admitió, pero incluso después de eso todavía no soltaba su corbata

—Mientras no pienses en mí desnuda, no encuentro motivo para reír, —levanté una ceja torcidamente, causando que Nick se riera.

— ¿Qué dirías si estuviera pensando en ti desnuda? —Nick preguntó bromeando.

—Diría que eres un pervertido que necesita una vida, — respondí, sacando la lengua antes de soltar la corbata de Nick y volver a mi libro.

Nick se burló a mi lado y mi oreja se animó ligeramente para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Torpe coneja

 _Las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos cuando recordé esos recuerdos que tenía con Nick antes de que se lo asignara a una parte diferente de la ZPD por un caso que llevaba una eternidad. 18 meses exactamente. Cerré mi libro y lo tiré al suelo junto a mí mientras enterraba la cara en la hierba y lloré. Extrañaba tanto a Nick que estaba más allá de mí. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que nunca volvería a Zootopia si lograba resolver el caso, lo que me hizo sentir aún más triste._

 _Para mí, Nick era como mi mejor amigo. Él siempre estaba allí para hacerme reír e incluso llorar a veces, pero parece que siempre encontramos una forma de evitar nuestros problemas. Era astuto, divertido, bondadoso y afectuoso, y por eso estaba enamorado de él._

— ¿Zanahorias? —Una voz familiar dijo detrás de mí y, al principio, pensé que solo estaba imaginando cosas. Así que seguí llorando hasta que escuché la voz otra vez.

— ¿Judy?— Mis oídos se animaron con el sonido de la voz, ya que había registrado que pertenecía a Nick. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

 _Me levanté de mi lugar en la hierba y miré hacia arriba, limpiándome los ojos mientras lo hacía. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando mi boca se abrió un poco. De pie allí, frente a mí, estaba Nick, luciendo tan astuto y casual como siempre. Llevaba su atuendo habitual con las manos en los bolsillos sonriéndome._

 _Tenía palabras. Sentí que más lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y algunos incluso se derramaron cuando me levanté de repente y corrí hacia él, abrazándolo. Sentí que tenía que abrazarlo con fuerza o de lo contrario se escaparía de nuevo. Una vez que Nick me abrazó, comencé a llorar en su pecho._

— ¡Nick, te extrañé mucho! —Lloré, sin importarme lo fuerte que era.

—Yo también te extrañé, Zanahorias, —respondió Nick, dándome palmaditas en la cabeza. —Es por eso que me prometí a mí mismo que volvería después del caso y... ¡aquí estoy!

—No vuelvas a dejarme nunca más, —ordené severamente, recibiendo una risa de Nick.

—No lo haré.

* * *

 _ **Rincón del Traductor:**_ _Nunca acabo de leer otros XD, y ya tengo el permiso de otras dos historias que por ahora no serán publicadas hasta que haya acabado con esta sino me revuelvo, y otra que tengo la mía pendiente de actualizar en Wattapad. Por el momento me concentro en una. Estos One Shot que estado publicando constantemente he cambiado un poco la regla serán publicado cada fin de semana. Para así ponerme al corriente con el mío. Sean pacientes :D_


	6. Comodidad silenciosa - Nick POV

_**Como ya es inicio de fin de semana, he aquí les dejo el siguiente. y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Autor: Stuckiyun**_

* * *

 _ **6\. Comodidad silenciosa**_ _ **[Nick POV]**_

 _Ella se veía miserable. Y es natural que ella lo haga. Ella fue despedida ayer por poner en peligro la vida de otro oficial de policía y se vio obligada a regresar a Bunnyburrow para trabajar en la granja de zanahorias de sus padres. A pesar de que ella insistió en que no tenía que hacerlo, volví con ella solo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Y ella realmente no lo era. Sus padres se dieron cuenta y me dijeron que no les hablaría, así que me pidieron que hablara con ella._

 _Me quedé allí, a unos metros de Judy, mirándola allí sentada, con las orejas caídas y los ojos morados sin vida. Sabía que no estaba de humor para hablar, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Simplemente caminé hacia ella y la abracé desde un costado. Los abrazos siempre solían trabajar en Zootopia cuando Judy estaba molesta, ¿por qué no usarlos aquí?_

—Va a estar bien, — arrullé suavemente en su oído, y la escuché burlarse ligeramente.

—Me despidieron, Nick, — Judy declaró simplemente y con tristeza. — También podría haberte despedido porque no me dejarás en paz.

—Estoy haciendo esto para ayudarte, — le dije suavemente. — Odio verte así, Judy, y quiero hacer algo al respecto.

—Entonces regresa a Zootopia, — insistió, su voz se quebró levemente. —Todavía tienes un trabajo, y no quiero que te despidan también.

 _Levanté la vista hacia Judy para ver lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba tratando de contenerlos, pero el trauma fue demasiado. Algunos rodaban por sus mejillas y, antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba llorando._

—Oye, — le susurré suavemente. —Oye ven aquí.

 _Solté a Judy y me arrodillé a su altura, extendiendo mis brazos para que ella me abrazara. Miró hacia el suelo mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y la tomé en un cálido abrazo. Ella vaciló al principio, pero pronto se rindió y envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lloró en mi hombro. La abracé fuertemente por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que ella lentamente me soltó y se echó hacia atrás al hacerlo._

 _Tome sus mejillas con mis manos y limpié las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con mi pulgar, haciendo que sonriera ligeramente hacia mí. Pude ver a sus padres mirar y sonreír tristemente detrás de Judy, pero sabía que no les importaba._

— ¿Estás bien ahora? — Pregunté, mirando sus bellos ojos morados.

—Mhm, — respondió Judy, asintiendo como una niña pequeña.

—Bien, — le dije, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza antes de levantarme. —Ahora, ¿estás listo para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor?

* * *

 _ **Rincón del traductor:**_ _Como lo había mencionado antes cada fin de semana estaré publicando uno, o dos eso depende de mí jornada de tiempo. Y este fue algo corta XD. Igual no le quita lo lindo._


	7. Enfermo - Judy POV

_**7\. Enfermo**_ _ **[Judy POV]**_

 _ **Autor:**_ _ **Stuckiyun**_

* * *

—Hola, Nick, — saludé con simpatía, cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí.

Las orejas de Nick se animaron débilmente cuando escuchó mi voz. Su pequeño rostro se iluminó ligeramente cuando me miró, ese único movimiento que parecía una tortura para él.

—Oye, no te gastes, — insistí en voz baja, deslizándome la chaqueta y poniéndola en el respaldo de la silla de mi computadora.

 _Estaba muy preocupado por Nick. Había tenido un caso realmente grave de gripe y no pudo ir a trabajar la semana pasada, ya que estaba gravemente enfermo. Lo que era aún peor era el hecho de que tenía que dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar para evitar atraparlo, lo que odiaba. No solo era el sofá abultado e incómodo, sino que realmente se perdió el cálido abrazo de Nick en la noche._

 _Él siempre me abrazaba mientras dormía y me hacía sentir cálido y seguro para quedar inconsciente y ahora que estaba durmiendo solo, había perdido esa sensación de seguridad y calidez. Entonces, sí, extrañé a Nick a pesar de que estaba solo en la habitación contigua._

 _Pero, como no pudo venir a trabajar, me quedé atrapado trabajando en todos estos casos por mi cuenta. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Nick era un policía sobresaliente y necesitaba su ayuda cuando se trataba de resolver casos. ¡Así que yo mismo estaba a punto de romper!_

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunté, trepándome a la cama y acariciando la piel sobre la cabeza de Nick, mis cejas se arrugaron de preocupación cuando se estremeció.

—Cuidado conejo de rabo blanco, — graznó, sonriendo débilmente. —No quieres acercarte demasiado o te enfermarás también. Y entonces nadie puede trabajar esos casos.

— ¡Oh, Nick, no me importa eso! — Exclamé, rascando ese lugar detrás de la oreja de Nick. —Me preocupo por ti.

—Entonces dime, cariño, ¿estás bien?

 _Nick cerró los ojos e intentó sonreír con satisfacción, como si se tratara de la sonrisa de un niño inocente._

—Mejor ahora que estás aquí, —respondió en voz baja, su voz ronca y sensible.

 _Le di a Nick una sonrisa triste antes de besarlo ligeramente en la parte superior de su cabeza y saltar de la cama. Seguía usando mi uniforme de policía, pero no creo que a Nick le importara. La última vez que pregunté, pensó que me veía bien en eso. Además, podría cambiar más tarde; mi primera prioridad era cuidar a Nick._

—Voy a preparar algo de sopa, —dije, abriendo la puerta de la sala de estar. — ¿Quieres un poco? —Pregunté, mirando a Nick con simpatía.

Nick asintió débilmente, sus ojos verdes parecían aún más sin vida que nunca.

—Ok, —susurré, girándome para ir a la cocina.

—Judy, —llamó Nick, el esfuerzo forzando su pobre voz.

— ¿Sí? — Respondí, volviendo a llamar la atención de Nick.

—Lo siento, —susurró, su voz sonaba extremadamente ronca.

Mis cejas se arrugaron de preocupación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunté, mirándolo mientras se movía incómodo en la cama.

—Por tener que hacerte trabajar todos esos casos por tu cuenta, —respondió Nick, riendo ligeramente.

Le sonreí cálidamente y me reí un poco.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡No son nada que el principal policía de la ZPD no pueda manejar! —Exclamé, corriendo a la cocina para preparar la sopa para Nick y para mí.

 _Cuando hice la sopa, volví al dormitorio con dos cuencos y coloqué uno sobre la mesa junto al televisor antes de poner el otro cuenco sobre la mesita de noche junto a Nick. Observé tortuosamente mientras luchaba por levantar la cuchara, esperando que pidiera mi ayuda._

— ¿Quieres algo de ayuda? — Pregunté, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

—Te encanta verme fallar, ¿verdad, Pastel de Zanahoria? — Dijo Nick, sonriendo correctamente por una vez.

—Naturalmente, —respondí, recogiendo la cuchara y poniéndola en la boca de Nick. Me sentía como una madre alimentando a su pequeño niño y me encantaba ver a Nick parecer tan indefenso.

 _Hacia el final del día, tomé mi lugar en el sofá abultado y miré hacia el techo. No pude dormir, no sin Nick de todos modos. Tenía frío solo en pijama y una manta escasa del armario. Solo quería estar dentro del abrazo de Nick, y lo anhelaba hasta el punto en que no podía soportarlo más. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí al dormitorio, abriendo y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente una vez que estuve dentro._

 _Caminé hasta mi lado de la cama y trepé hasta él, acurrucándome al lado de Nick antes de dejar que la calidez de su cuerpo emitiera sobre mí._

— ¿Judy? —Nick dijo, su voz sonaba mejor ya.

— ¿Hmm?— Respondí, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

— ¿Vas a contraer la gripe, acurrucándome así? —Preguntó con un ligero tono de burla en su voz.

—No me importa, —gemí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor del torso de Nick mientras me acurrucaba más cerca de él.

—Muy bien, —respondió, envolviendo sus propios brazos alrededor de mi cintura y acercándome antes de besarme en la frente. —Buenas Noche Judy.

—Buenas Noches Nick

 _{Final extendido}_

 _Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome realmente rígido y atontado. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero se sentían demasiado pesados, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo cuando traté de sentarme. Cuando finalmente conseguí abrir los ojos, me encontré en la cama, lo cual no fue una sorpresa para mí ya que recordaba haberme unido a Nick en el medio si era la noche. Pero lo que me hizo preguntarme fue el hecho de que Nick no estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Se había ido, lo que me sorprendió mucho teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él nunca estaba despierto antes que yo._

— ¿Mella?— Traté de llamar, pero mi garganta estaba ardiendo demasiado, lo que me hizo toser después.

— ¿Sí? —Nick respondió, asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor manteniendo mis ojos abiertos me causó.

—Te estoy haciendo el desayuno, —respondió Nick con orgullo.

— ¿Por qué? Puedo hacer el desayuno yo mismo, —discutí, tratando de salir de la cama, pero me sentía demasiado débil.

—Espera allí, Coneja. Estás enferma, —explicó Nick, balanceándose sobre sus talones con las manos detrás de la espalda.

— ¿Estoy enferma? —Pregunté, levantando una ceja hacia Nick.

—Sí, te acurrucaste demasiado cerca de mí anoche y ahora tienes gripe, —repitió, sonriéndome.

Pensé en volver por un momento a la noche anterior, donde recordé acurrucarme con Nick mientras dormía. Bien entonces.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás que cuidarme ahora, —le dije, levantando mí ceja torcidamente antes de sonreír a Nick.

—Sí, y voy a disfrutar viéndote luchar.


	8. Mendicidad - Judy POV

_**8\. Mendicidad**_ _ **[Judy POV]**_

 ** _Hi, aquí les dejo el siguiente "One Shot Junick", y espero que sea de agrado_**

* * *

 ** _Autor:_ _Stuckiyun_**

* * *

— ¿Q-qué? — Pregunté, mirando a los ojos del zorro frente a mí.

Tenía una mirada de pura prisa y preocupación, el sonido repentino de los hombres detrás de él poniendo un borde inquietante en sus ojos esmeralda.

—Judy, tienes que irte, — instiló, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzando a empujarme ligeramente.

Estaba demasiado aturdido para luchar contra su suave empuje, pero cuando recuperé mi capacidad de pensar, aparté sus manos de mis hombros.

—Nick, ¿de qué estás hablando? — Pregunté mientras los gritos de los policías aumentaban.

—Judy, no tenemos tiempo para esto, solo ve! — Insistió, obviamente sintiéndose incómodo.

— ¿No vienes conmigo? — Preguntó Judy mientras la expresión de Nick se calmaba un poco. — ¿Mella?

—Yo... yo no puedo... — admitió Nick, mirando al suelo.

Sentí como si una capa de ladrillos acabara de caer en la boca del estómago. Mi boca se abrió un poco mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos.

—Lo prometiste... — siseé, sintiendo algunas de las lágrimas en mis ojos caer por mi cara.

—Lo sé, sé que lo prometí, pero tienes que confiar en mí- —comenzó Nick desesperadamente, pero lo interrumpí.

— ¡Confío en ti! ¿¡Y tú me vas a dejar!? —Grité, sintiéndome traicionada.

—Judy tienes que entender, esto es por tu propio bien, —espetó Nick, levantando sus manos en defensa. —No soy el tipo de hombre con el que quieres estar.

— ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no mostró ningún signo de remordimiento cuando accedió a ayudarme. ¿Por qué fue eso? —Pregunté, sin importarme si estaba siendo fuerte.

 _Nick prometió que me ayudaría a escapar de esta prisión de una ciudad si aceptaba llevarlo conmigo. Dije que estaba bien y ahora que estábamos a unos pasos de nuestra meta, se rehusaba a seguir adelante conmigo. Esto me dolió más porque, en el transcurso de solo dos semanas, había caído mal para Nick, lo que sabía que no nos ayudaría en el futuro._

—Porque yo…

— ¡Ahí están! ¡Tráiganlos! —El sonido de un enojado policía gritando cortó a Nick una vez más.

Nick miró detrás de él frenéticamente justo cuando la abrumadora sombra del rinoceronte apareció al comienzo del bosque.

—Nick, —le dije con severidad, haciendo que me mirara. — ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Nick buscó en mis ojos algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera evitar que contestara mi pregunta, pero sabía que quería una respuesta.

—Porque... porque no era consciente... de cómo me sentía por ti, Judy, —respondió, mirando hacia abajo para evitar su mirada de la mía.

¿Cómo se sintió... por mí?

—Nick, ¿qué eres-?

—Está bien, está bien, lo haré. Pero dime-

—Wilde! Hopps!

—Dime, ¿qué quieres decir, con que sientes algo por mí? —Pregunté, mi tono se suavizó mientras más lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

—Judy... — Nick susurró, tomando mi mano con la mejilla y quitándose las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. —Significa que... te amo. Y no puedo estar cerca de ti por lo que soy.

 _Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras más lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Me negué a dejar que su pasado afectara nuestros sentimientos por los demás._

—Mella

—Judy, te llevé porque pensé en ti como otra conejita, alguien que necesitaba ayuda. Pero, ahora sé que eres mucho más que simplemente otra conejita. Eres mi mejor amiga y... Te amo. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no puedo ir contigo por todo el dolor que te haré pasar, —explicó Nick, lo que me hizo sollozar en voz alta.

 _Pude sentir que mi corazón comenzaba a romperse lentamente cuando apareció la amplia figura del oficial de policía del rinoceronte. De repente me volví inquieto al darme cuenta de que cada segundo con Nick podía ser el último._

—Judy, vete, —suplicó, presionando su frente contra la mía.

Apoyé las manos en los costados de la cara de Nick y acaricié el pelaje detrás de su oreja mientras comenzaba a sollozar en voz baja.

—P-pero no quiero irme sin ti, Nick, — sollocé mientras movía sus manos hacia mi cintura.

—Lo sé, y tampoco quiero dejarte ir, pero no te mereces esto, —argumentó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —Solo vete, Judy... por favor.

 _Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente en negación a la petición de Nick, pero mis súplicas se interrumpieron cuando Nick presionó sus labios contra los míos. La idea repentina me pilló con la guardia baja al principio cuando los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a crecer más rápido y más duro, pero pronto me relajé, moviendo mis brazos hacia abajo de la cara de Nick y alrededor de su cuello. El beso fue feliz, suave y tranquilo, y quería llorar nuevamente una vez que terminara._

—Ahora ve, — instó Nick, suplicándome con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Y fue entonces cuando no pude decir que no.

 _Rápidamente me alejé y limpié frenéticamente las lágrimas que manchaban mi rostro. Me levanté de mi posición de rodillas en el suelo y agarré mi arco y flecha de al lado de mí. Miré a Nick una última vez, quien estaba sobre una rodilla con su brazo apoyado sobre ella. Tenía una sonrisa que me decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabía que no. Le sonreí levemente antes de salir corriendo tan rápido como mis pequeñas piernas podían llevarme, más lejos en el bosque sin mirar atrás._

 _Las lágrimas borraron mi visión mientras seguía corriendo, ignorando los gritos de los oficiales de policía y los últimos intentos de Nick de gritarme. Pero escuché una cosa que dijo antes de que estuviera completamente fuera del alcance del oído._

— _¡Te amo, Judy!_

 _Me doblé de tristeza y solté unos sollozos antes de levantarme y continuar corriendo, ignorando el dolor abrasador en mi pecho mientras mi corazón se rompía, todo en uno._

 _Yo también te amo, Nick._


	9. Pesadilla - Nick POV

**9\. Pesadilla** **[Nick POV]**

 _ **Autor:**_ _ **Stuckiyun**_

* * *

 _Algo no estaba bien. El ambiente era... diferente. Extendí la mano para rodear a Judy con el brazo, pero me di cuenta de que ella no estaba allí. Abrí un ojo para ver que no estaba durmiendo junto a mí y fruncí el ceño confundido. Sentada en la cama, me froté los ojos y los volví a abrir para ver a Judy sentada al final de la cama, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Parecía que se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás y, por lo que parecía, parecía que había estado llorando._

 _Preocupado, me quité las mantas y me puse detrás de Judy, notando que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y relucientes por las lágrimas, lo que solo me preocupaba aún más._

—Oye, oye, Judy, —le dije en voz baja, poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

Inmediatamente se apartó de mi contacto y me acerqué a ella, dejando que mis piernas cayeran de la cama.

—Judy, soy yo, —susurré suavemente, tomando su pata en la mía.

 _Ella no intentó alejarse de mí. En cambio, simplemente se sentó allí, manteniendo sus ojos entrenados en la oscuridad frente a ella. Parecía aterrorizada, el miedo reflejado en sus delicados ojos morados mientras parpadeaba, permitiendo que más lágrimas cayeran de ellos._

—Judy, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunté, pasando la parte posterior de mi pata por su mejilla.

Hasta ese momento, parecía que Judy estaba en trance. Fue solo cuando toqué su rostro que ella saltó, su respiración esporádica y sus movimientos.

—Oye, oye, oye, cálmate. Soy yo, soy Nick, —aseguré, levantando mis pies en señal de rendición.

Judy me miró, entrecerrando los ojos para examinar mi rostro antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

— ¿N-Nick? —Ella preguntó y yo asentí.

 _De repente, Judy rompió a llorar, arremetió contra mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello antes de enterrar su rostro en mi pecho. Sorprendido por sus acciones, vacilantemente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso antes de relajarme y abrazarla fuertemente._

—Ssh... —arrullé, pasando mi pata arriba y abajo por la espalda de Judy mientras que la otra acariciaba el pelaje en su cabeza. —Está bien, te tengo ahora, —susurré suavemente en su oído.

—N-Nick, yo…—ella comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por un sollozo escapando de su boca.

 _Abracé a Judy con más fuerza a medida que mi preocupación empeoraba cada vez más. Había visto a Judy llorar antes, pero fue solo una vez, ¡y no así! Era tan fuera de lugar que ella se descompusiera así y lo peor era que no tenía idea de por qué._

—Está bien, cariño, —le aseguré, manteniéndola dentro de mi abrazo. —Sólo dime lo que sucedió.

—Creí que... te perdí, —Judy logró decir entre lágrimas y fruncí el ceño con preocupación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunté, tratando de sonar suave en lugar de exigente. Después de todo, era mi novia la que estaba abrazando e intentando tranquilizarle.

—Eh, había hombres, muchos... Y uno de ellos intentó quitarte, y yo no pude alcanzarte. Y ellos te tomaron y tú me dejaste. ¡Por favor, Nick! ¡Nunca me dejarás! —Ella suplicó, aferrándose desesperadamente a la tela de mi camisa.

 _No sabía qué decir. Mirando al aterrorizado conejito frente a mí, podía decir que estaba destrozada emocionalmente ahora y que el hecho de que yo la hubiera dejado incluso cruzó por su mente me hizo sentir mal por ella. Le he dicho muchas veces que nunca la abandonaría nunca y estaba llorando con sus pequeños ojos al respecto. Me hizo querer llorar._

—Judy, mírame, —ordené en voz baja, levantando su cara para encajar con la mía. — Nunca te dejaré nunca. Fue solo una estúpida pesadilla que no significa nada. Lo que tenemos es demasiado sagrado como para ser desgarrado por una ilusión y no lo permitiré. Judy, tú sabes que te amo, más que cualquier cosa. Y no permitiré que te tortures de la noche a la mañana con lo que sabes que no es verdad. ¿De acuerdo?

 _¿Realmente esas palabras salieron de mi boca? Sé que nunca he sido uno para los discursos, pero me pareció necesario. Y parecía estar funcionando, cuando el cuerpo de Judy dejó de temblar y el brillo mágico en sus ojos regresó. Su nariz se crispó cuando me sonrió, y le devolví la sonrisa antes de besarla ligeramente en la frente y secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano._

—Ahora, —le dije, todavía sonriéndole. —Vuelve a la cama. Tenemos un día ocupado mañana.

 _Judy se rió un poco y se secó los ojos antes de asentir. Los dos volvimos a la cama y nos escondimos debajo de las sábanas, envolviéndola con mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura antes de acurrucarme junto a ella y descansar mi cabeza cerca de la de ella._

—Buenas noches, Judy, —le dije, abrazándola un poco más.

—Buenas noches, Nick", respondió, antes de que los dos nos durmiéramos.


	10. Rechazar Judy POV - Parte 1

_**10\. Rechazar**_ _ **[Judy POV] - Parte 1**_

 _ **Autor:**_ _ **Stuckiyun**_

* * *

 _ **Es la primera vez que publico Dos One Shot de Junick seguidos, pero el motivo es que mañana no tendré libre, o tiempo. Así que sea de una vez.**_

 _ **Y como sabrán este se compone de dos partes, que será subido el próximo fin de semana, les dejo este, y espero que sea de agrado.**_

* * *

" _Nunca confíes en los zorros", solía decir mi madre. Y ahora estoy a punto de besar uno._

 _Era tarde en la noche y Nick estaba cerca del mío, archivando casos que no pudimos hacer en el trabajo. La noche comenzó en calma, con Nick y yo vestidos con nuestro atuendo habitual, yo con mi camisa de franela rosa y blue jeans, y Nick con su camisa hawaiana verde con su corbata índigo y pantalones marrones, y luego se puso un poco más incómodo cuando comenzó a hablar sobre problemas más serios._

 _Estábamos hablando de cosas vergonzosas que han sucedido a lo largo de nuestras vidas y cuando Nick me preguntó si alguna vez me había enamorado de alguien, mi mente quedó en blanco. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que trabajamos juntos, me había acercado mucho a Nick e incluso comencé a enamorarme de él, lo que estaba mal. Al crecer cuando era niño, me enseñaron a no confiar en los zorros, ya que comen conejos, pero en realidad nunca vi nada malo en ellos. Bueno, no en Nick de todos modos. Pero incluso cuando sabía que me gustaba, todavía traté de negar lo que sentía por él basado en un estereotipo estúpido._

 _Obviamente, dije que no, y le hice a Nick la misma pregunta._

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? — Pregunté, empujando el brazo de Nick juguetonamente.

Esperaba que dijera que no, ya que normalmente nunca tuvo tiempo de fantasear con chicas. Pero cuando dijo que sí, sentí que se me revolvía el estómago.

—Uh, sí, lo hice en realidad, —respondió, entrecerrando los ojos como si tratara de recordar. —Hermosa chica. Hermosos ojos, mente hermosa, personalidad impecable. Si ella fuera mía.

—Oh, —respondí, tratando de sonar feliz, pero era obvio que estaba triste por la forma en que mis oídos se cayeron. — ¿Quién es ella? —Pregunté, volviendo a los archivos del caso.

—Tú, —respondió Nick simplemente, haciendo que me detuviera en mis acciones mientras mis oídos se reavivan.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido de sonreír o ser feliz, ya que lo mismo se agitaba en mi mente una y otra vez.

 _Nunca confíes en los zorros._

—Y sé que también me quieres Zanahorias, — dijo, haciendo que me volviera hacia él de repente.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté, casi salió como un insulto.

—Es obvio. Antes... esto, siempre estabas dispuesto a pasar el rato conmigo. Pero, recientemente, me has estado evitando y es la única explicación lógica. Así que dime, Zanahorias, ¿te gusto?

Pensé por un momento antes de responder. No quería decir que no, pero tampoco quería decir que sí, en caso de que mis vecinos curiosos oyeran.

—S-sí, —admití en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Nick lo oyera, y no demasiado alto para que lo oyeran mis vecinos. Pero, de nuevo, escuchan todo.

 _No me malinterpreten, estaba feliz, pero también un poco dudosa. No estaba segura de si esto era algo bueno o malo. Quiero decir, desde el incidente con Gideon Gray cuando tenía nueve años, pensé que ser amigo de un zorro era un riesgo, pero estar enamorada de un zorro era aún peor._

—Oye, no te sientas avergonzado, Zanahorias, —dijo Nick, poniendo su pata en mi hombro después de que me di vuelta, sonrojándome como loco. Pero la repentina sensación de su pata me hizo volver nuevamente. —No se lo diré a nadie. Y además, hemos sido amigos durante demasiado tiempo para permitir que esto se interponga en el camino de nuestra amistad.

Pero esa era la cosa. Yo no quería

A los amigos. Yo quería ser más

Que amigos Si tan solo pudiera decirle eso...

Nick notó que yo lo miraba y apoyó su cabeza en mi nivel.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó, bajando la barbilla ante la pregunta.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí, estaba pensando... —dije, frotándome el brazo con la pata. —Esto es un poco incómodo, —admití, riendo nerviosamente cuando un rubor se apoderó de mi cara.

Nick me sonrió, lo que me hizo levantar una ceja al preguntar, pero sabía que Nick era así.

— ¿Quieres saber qué hará que esto sea menos incómodo? —Nick preguntó, una sonrisa maliciosa jugó en su rostro. No tenía idea de qué estaba planeando, pero decidí aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunté, arrugando mis cejas en confusión.

—Esto, —respondió Nick antes de inclinarse.

 _Mi mente estaba aturdida en ese momento, ya que todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir a la tensión en mis labios, las palabras de mi madre se reprodujeron en mi cabeza, causando que me alejara violentamente, golpeando mi cabeza en la pared detrás de mí._

Nick abrió los ojos de repente y me miró en estado de shock.

Z…Zanahorias — dijo, pero no pudo terminar, ya que lo interrumpí.

—Lo siento, Nick, es solo... —fruncí mis labios, la mirada en sus ojos me hizo sentir terrible. —No puedo besarte.

 _La cara de Nick cayó junto con sus orejas. Parecía realmente triste y no pude evitar sentirme aún peor. Sus ojos esmeraldas habían perdido su brillo de felicidad, y sentí como si lo hubiera roto. Rompí a Nick Wilde._

— ¿Por…-por qué? — Preguntó, todavía en leve shock.

 _No pude darme la vuelta para decirlo. No me atreví a decir que fui atacado por un zorro, que uno en los días de mi juventud me arañó la cara. La piel de mi mejilla logró cubrir las cicatrices debajo de ella, pero sabía que tendría que contarle algo a Nick algún día. ¿Pero tenía que ser así? ¿En la comodidad de mi departamento débilmente iluminado después de que él acabara de tratar de besarme? El tiempo no estuvo de mi lado hoy._

—Yo-yo no puedo…

— ¿Es porque soy un zorro? — Nick preguntó de repente, haciendo que me ahogara con mis palabras.

El tono de su voz estaba tan nervioso que parecía que estaba enojado. Pero también lo estaría si mi mejor amigo todavía creyera en los estereotipos medievales.

— ¡Que no! —Balbuceé, aunque no estaba seguro de si era cierto o no. No era porque fuera un zorro, sino porque estaba aterrorizada. Sabía que podía confiar en Nick, pero también estaba la inevitabilidad de ser atacado de nuevo.

Oh, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Nick nunca me atacaría!

—Entonces, ¿por qué no correr el riesgo? —Preguntó, su voz elevándose sobre la mía. —Ambos sabemos cómo nos sentimos el uno con el otro, ¿por qué no...? ¿Por qué no...?

 _Observé que el zorro que estaba frente a mí miraba al suelo. Me sentí horrible, y yo quería decirle. Pero si lo hiciera, se volvería muy cauteloso conmigo y no sería el Nick que yo sé. El Nick que amo._

—Solo olvídalo, —dijo, saltando de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¡Espera, Nick! —Llamé a él, sintiendo mis ojos picar con lágrimas cuando me levanté de mi silla y comencé a seguirlo.

—Fue estúpido para mí pensar que un conejito y un zorro podría enamorarse de la vez, —murmuró, buscando la manija de la puerta.

—No, no lo es, Nick, ¡escúchame! —Exclamé, las lágrimas comenzando a rodar por mi cara mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo atraía hacia mí.


	11. Rechazar Judy POV - Parte 2

_**No sé cuándo tiempo deje pesar, o me van creer casi me olvido del xD.**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo la continuación de la parte anterior del uno. Y espero que sea de su agrado… ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Autor:**_ _ **Stuckiyun**_

* * *

 _ **10\. Rechazar [Judy POV] Parte 2**_

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, la ira en su voz aumentando. — ¡Todo lo que me vas a decir es que debería saberlo mejor, o que no debería ser tan descuidado! —Él me miró de arriba abajo con disgusto. —Tus conejitos son todos iguales.

Mi corazón se enamoró de eso. El hecho de que se estuviera refiriendo a mí como a otro conejito me tiene tan impresionado que no pude evitar que el llanto escapara de mi boca. Nick no pareció darse cuenta, o le importó, mientras daba media vuelta para irse, esta vez agarrando la manija de la puerta. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de sollozos cuando lo vi girar la manija y abrir la puerta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, cedí.

¡Fui atacada cuando tenía nueve años! — De repente estallé, lágrimas cayendo por mi cara.

La habitación de repente se calló, y todo lo que pude oír fue mi propia respiración temblorosa. Nick cerró lentamente la puerta, y medio se dio la vuelta, solo para poder ver su nariz y uno de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

¿Qué? — Preguntó, en lo que parecía una mezcla entre conmoción y preocupación.

—Fui atacada por un zorro cuando tenía nueve años, —repetí, esta vez más calmada, y podría jurar que mis vecinos podían oír todo. —Me arañó la cara y se fue de esto, — le dije, cepillando el pelaje en mi mejilla hacia arriba para revelar las tres cicatrices de mi infancia, ganando un pequeño grito de asombro de Nick.

—Judy... —Comenzó, pero parecía que no podía terminar. No lo culpé.

—Después de eso, mi madre me dijo que nunca debía confiar en los zorros, —admití, volviendo a peinarme. —Pero luego te conocí y abriste mis ojos. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que no debería juzgar a un animal en función de las especies que son. Tú eres quien me hizo sentir como si fuera algo bueno convertirte en tu Pero una parte de mi mente seguía gritándome, diciéndome que estaba caminando sobre un hielo delgado, que no debería ser tu amigo, pero lo dejé pasar. Y cuando comencé a... tener sentimientos para ti, seguí negándolo por lo que solía decir mi madre. Y... ella normalmente tenía razón sobre la mayoría de las cosas... —Mi voz se apagó mientras tragaba, evitando mi mirada de Nick mientras limpiaba mi lágrimas con mi brazo.

—Judy…

— ¡Pero ella no estaba en lo cierto acerca de ti! — Lo interrumpí abruptamente. —No creo que nadie lo esté... y esa es la razón por la que no pude besarte. Yo quería hacerlo, pero mi subconsciente me estaba gritando y entonces las palabras que mi madre dijo de repente jugaron en mi mente y pude - No pude darme la vuelta para hacerlo y...

Mi diatriba fue interrumpida por Nick presionando sus labios contra los míos.

Y esta vez, no me alejé, pero tampoco lo devolví. Estaba demasiado ciega como para cooperar con lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, y eso le daba cierta sinceridad al beso, que despreciaba.

Cuando Nick se alejó, me quedé con una sensación de vacío y dicha. Definitivamente me sentí diferente, pero era como si me faltara algo.

—Oh —fue todo lo que pude decir mientras levantaba la barbilla en reconocimiento.

Nick se burló.

—Eso fue, um... nuevo... y- y agradable... y –

Nuevamente, Nick me cortó el beso. Esta vez, no dudé en devolverle el beso y, en cuanto lo hice, Nick se alejó, sonriendo ante el puchero que tiré.

— ¡Oye, eso no es justo! —Me quejé. —Me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Bueno, coneja de algodón, —dijo Nick, agachándose así que estaba en mi estatura. —Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

Se levantó de nuevo para irse, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, agarré su corbata y lo bajé de mi estatura, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa antes de plantar mis labios en los suyos en un profundo beso. Cuando solté su corbata, Nick se echó hacia atrás y me miró en completo shock. Solo me quedé allí con mis manos en mis caderas sonriéndole, lo que lo hizo parecer completamente indefenso.

—Bueno, —dijo después de aclararse la garganta. —Realmente debo irme ahora.

—Oh, pero Nick, ¿tienes que ir? —Bromeó, imitándome. Y debo decir que fue una impresión horrible.

—Ahora, ahora, Pastel de Zanahoria. Tengo trabajo mañana, —dijo en su voz normal, recibiendo un giro de los ojos de mí.

—Entonces, ¿no deberías irte ahora? —Pregunté, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

— ¿No quieres que me quede? —Él preguntó burlonamente.

—No, me vas a distraer, — le respondí, empujándolo fuera de mi apartamento. —Y además, tenemos casos que archivar. Y Dios sabe que no lo haríamos si te quedas más tiempo.


End file.
